GAMA Radiation
by TheNumberOneHero
Summary: When four unlikely friends come together due to a school project, no one knows what tales could unfold, what truths could be revieled, and what lies must be told to save a high school band. SPOILER: USUK and PruCan! Yaoi, tons of songs and mysteries! R&R!
1. The BB, The QB, The OC, and the Nerd

**AN: Alrighty! Thank you one and all for suporting me! Just a couple of shout outs before I begin the story: LilyMomoandKukai, and Matthea Alaska for faving Check Yes, Juliet, baconis1priority for putting me on Author Alert and Vani Jane for the reviews, the fave, anf for being so awesome in waiting! Oh and thanks to BadBye for well...everything!**

**Now, please sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 1 of GAMA Radiation!**

* * *

The Bad Boy:

If one were to wander through Hetalia High, on any given day, they were most likely to meet (or rather quite literally run into) its resident bad boy, the elusive Gilbert Beillschmidt. Now, Gilbert's not like all other bad boys. He doesn't wear eyeliner, he doesn't pick on 'nerds', he doesn't 'have it rough at home' either. Gilbert's just misunderstood…and has been shunned for almost his whole life (it comes with the fact that he's an albino). But instead of taking it with his head down and being out casted, Gilbert used it to do what he does best: prank the living daylights out of everybody.

* * *

The Quarterback:

Now, if that person were to continue their leisurely walk, they would probably see, or most likely hear, the school's star quarterback, the captain of the football team, the so called 'hero', Mr. Alfred F. Jones. Alfred is your typical jock: muscular, not that bright (but better than his football buddies, mind you!), tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and every cheerleader's dream. The only small detail that puts him off is the glasses; but he considers them part of his charm. Alfred is the type of guy that wouldn't exactly get along with Gilbert, and doesn't, thus being born the sole bases of all of Gilbert's pranks and all of Alfred's detentions: an almost full scale war. But we'll get more into that story later.

* * *

The Out Cast:

One person that you would not notice however, is the small, quiet, shy, and very smart, Matthew Williams. Matthew is Alfred's younger (twin) brother, and is very much treated as such: always in his star brother's shadow. But, if asked, he will say he likes being in the shadow; the pressure isn't as big. Matthew, however, doesn't have many friends. In fact, because of his all-star brother, poor Matthew is often over looked, and invisible. However, instead of becoming that stereotypical 'emo' kid, Matthew took his opportunity to join the hockey team, and not get into those 'Which-is-better-football-or-hockey' fights, and become also one of the smartest kids in his class, while enjoying not getting beaten up, either because he is forgotten or because the bullies are afraid of his brother.

* * *

The Nerd:

Finally, by the end of the day, you will most defiantly have run into, or gotten yelled at by, the class president, the British transfer student: Arthur Kirkland. Dear Arthur is really what you would call a nerd, minus the whole geek factor. Yes, he is the class president, and yes he does get the highest test scores, but no he doesn't spend his free time arguing whether Star Wars is better than Star Trek or not (**A/N: Star Trek is like 10 times better…**). Let's just say that Arthur is your typical British nerd: sweater vest, dress pants, polished shoes, loves tea (and the Beatles, but that's a secret!).

* * *

Sounds like these boys would never get along, right? Well, that's where you're wrong. You see, if it weren't for one very special group project, our boys might have never become the best of friends, this story would have never been born, and four teenagers, who barely had notion of what the 'real world' was like, would have never made it to the big time.

This, my friends, is the story of GAMA Radiation.

* * *

**AN: Did y'all like the first chapter? I know it's not really a chapter but it's really something you all should know to understand the story. The Star Trek/Star Wars thing: I have watched all Star Wars movies, my dad showed me Star Trek: New Generation and I own all Star Trek movies, so in my honest opinion, Star Trek is better. Although Anakin is very hot in the second and third movie...**

**Anyway! I'm not quite sure exactly when I will be able to post the next chapters...basicaly, they will come as I write them! So no promisses.**

**Follow me on tumblr! I'm awesomemapleburger on it so...please follow me! **

**Thanks everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Four voices blended perfectly in the morning air. The four boys looked at the teacher, who in turn looked back at them unimpressed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Boys, please don't yell in the classroom" As neutral as a teacher can remain, Ms. Kelly said, handing each boy a piece of paper. "You four are working together and that's that. Now, any question?" Instead of answering, the boys looked at each other with hatred in their eyes. "And please don't kill each other. Now, moving on with the lesson! In the late 1500s, the Portuguese…" At that point, she lost the rest of the class.

A piece of paper landed squarely on Alfred's desk. Taking a small moment to glance around the room to find who threw it (and coming up empty handed) he opened it up find a sentence scribbled on it with bright red ink.

"_Just because we're in a group together doesn't mean we're friends Jones!"_

He knew exactly who sent the damn message. Only one person in the whole class called him Jones, was in his group AND used red ink: Gilbert Beillschmidt. His 'arch enemy'. Taking his favorite blue pen in hand, Alfred turned the paper over and angrily scribbled a note back:

"_As if I'd want to be friends with a creepy albino!"_

Signed it with a big star and tossed it back…where it landed on Gilbert's head.

"What the…" The self-proclaimed Prussian reached up and frowned even further when he found the paper. "Jones I swear if you called yourself a hero again…"he murmured while opening the paper. Once reading the note, he crumbled it in his hand, practically growled, and quickly wrote a note to himself on his hand: 'Kill Jones after class'.

"What did he say, mom ami?" Francis Bonnefoy, one of Gilbert's best friends and Alfred's 'cousin' (that's a story for later!) asked, almost fully turning towards the albino and completely ignoring the teacher.

"He mocked me! Called me a 'creepy albino'! No one, I repeat, NO ONE mocks me awesome me!" Gilbert said through gritted teeth.

"Just ignore him mi amigo!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert's other best friend, said in return, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms behind his head, his ever cheery demeanor apparent again. "And relax! Kirkland's in your group too! You'll get a good grade for sure!"

"Toni, I don't care about getting a good grade, I care about pissing the hell out of Jones…so, help me plan!" The three boys huddled up around a piece of paper and began planning.

"You have no idea how lucky you got Kiku," Arthur said, angrily stabbing a cherry tomato with his fork. It was the same day that Ms. Kelly assigned that dreaded project and Arthur was sitting with his fellow book club members discussing said project.

"I suppose it's just luck Arthur-san…" Honda Kiku, one of Arthur's only friends replied, feeling sorry for his British friend.

"Luck? Ha! She hates him, that's what! I mean, put him in the same group as the hamburger bastard AND potato bastard number two? That's hate," Lovino Vargas, another of Arthur's friends though not as close as Kiku, replied setting his lunch tray down nest to the Japanese student and taking a bite out of his tomato.

"Remind me again why I'm your friend, Lovino?" Arthur said, turning to his so-called 'friend'.

"Because I help you pass Latin and you help me pass English. Not to mention that we have anger issues, have younger brothers that we just can't believe we're related to, and are exchange students…need I go on Arthur?" Lovino smirked and continued his meal…and a random tomato.

"Um, excuse me? Arthur?" A very shy voice came from behind Arthur. Quickly turning around, the Brit scowled.

"What the hell do you want, Alfred?" Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the be speckled blonde in front of him.

"Oh I'm not Alfred!" The shy blonde responded turning redder by the second. "I'm his twin, Matthew! We're doing that home room project together…" He trailed off, looking anywhere but the student's face. "Anyway, that's why I'm here, to talk about that project…we need to get to work on it, and with the fact that me and Al are brothers and we live pretty much right between you and Gilbert and that Al-"

"Not to be rude Matthew, but can you just get to the point? As in, now?" Matthew was now facing the hot-tempered Italian.

"Me and Al agreed that we should do the project at home today after school!" The shy Canadian blurted out quickly.

"Ok. See you after school then," Arthur said shortly and turned back to his lunch, once again rendering the invisible student well, invisible.

Matthew sighed and slowly walked back into the school. "Can't say that I'm surprised I turned into glass yet again. 'You're not here to been seen or heard, just do your job'" He sighed again as he quoted his father's last words to him before he was shipped off to Russia or Norway or wherever he went this time, leaving his twin sons in their older sisters' 'capable' hands.

* * *

**OMG i am so so sorry for dropping off the map! My mother grounded me and that's what happened. Anyway, chapter 2 as promissed! Plus I made a Ask GAMA Radiation tumlbr! it's ask-gama-radiation .tumlbr .com w/o the spaces and there's my personal tumblr too: awesomemapleburger .tumblr .com also spaceless! Thank you all who reviwed and faved and followed! You guys rock! **

**Drop in a line on my tumblrs and review! Reviews are love! Without them, the boys starve! The love reviews!**

**Alfred: Reviews are yummy!**

**THANK YOU ALL**


End file.
